Stress Relief
by CalefacientCore
Summary: Shaun and Desmond work out their stress in an unusual way. Not slash.


Inspired by the talented Doubleleaf's commission:

http:/ doubleleaf . deviantart . com/ art/ Commish-Nerf-196763314?offset=50#comments

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the keyboard I typed this on.

Shaun spotted ammo on the ground. It was in the open but he only had one shot left. Desmond wasn't smart enough to set a trap was he? He glanced around and cautiously approached his target. He leaned against one of the large crates that filled the warehouse. Peering around the corner provided no sign of Desmond.

He took a steadying breath and rolled out to the ammo. A shot barely missed him. Smirking, Shaun grabbed the projectile, along with the one on the floor, and ducked behind a set of crates. He reloaded his gun with relish.

Tensing at every footfall, real or imagined, he listened carefully. There he was! Shaun shot out from behind the crates and met Desmond's wide eyes. With a triumphant yell, he fired. Desmond dodged to the right and returned a shot. Shaun leapt out of the way and in mid-crouch managed a well-aimed shot at Desmond's back. He ran back for the relative safety of the crates after his victory.

"Twelve-twelve, Desmond," he called. With a grin plastered on his face, he waited for some doubtlessly witless remark from Desmond. Nothing. He glanced around the corner and looked for some indication of where Desmond might be, but couldn't spot any moving shadows or hear any footsteps. Desmond was likely trying to sneak up on him. Shaun stifled a laugh. Desmond should have learned better by now; his last three attempts had failed spectacularly.

Knowing Desmond he would try to come up behind him, an Assassin's instinctive favorite. Back open to lure in Desmond, Shaun waited for a moment, then whirled around ready to fire. Not behind him. Near though, he had to be near; Assassin's stayed near their targets. Where could he-? _Above_. Shaun's eyes met Desmond's as the other man brought down a Nerf sword to his face. He tried to pull out of the way but it still ended up hitting his chest.

Desmond took advantage of Shaun's momentary imbalance to knock the Nerf gun out of his hands, his own gun at his side. They stared each other down as two hours of Nerf war caught up to them, leaving them aching and slightly out of breath. Desmond, confident in his victory and the end of the game, grinned and opened his mouth to no doubt laud his own attack, but Shaun wouldn't let himself be defeated. He sprinted for his gun, Desmond hot on his heels. He reached down to grab it and Desmond knocked into him. They fell, wrestling to the ground.

"Enough!"

Shaun and Desmond, both their hands still stubbornly clutching the Nerf gun, looked up to find Lucy scowling down on them.

"I gave you two those toys to vent some frustration but it has been long enough. You should have burned off enough energy to work together in, if not peace, silence but here you are acting like children." Lucy heaved a frustrated sigh. "We have a lot to do and little enough time to do it."

She turned around and started back to the main room. Shaun let go of the gun and shoved Desmond off of him. Now, thanks to that moron, Lucy was going to be pissed at him! He heard Desmond get off of the floor behind him. He decided to ignore him now that the euphoria from their fight was nearly gone, until he heard a click. He spun around but the attack wasn't for him. Lucy froze mid-step as she felt a hit to the back of her head. She turned and shot Desmond, the only one with a gun, a surprised and furious look that, against Shaun's will, had him laughing.

Lucy made her way slowly back to Shaun, who was trying to stifle his laughter as he felt the danger rising, and Desmond, who looked ready to bolt. She bent down to pick up the Nerf sword. It was time for her to vent some serious frustration. With a cry, she was after them.

Rebecca came down to check for the others. Lucy had gone to get the boys from their anger management session and hadn't come back. While she hadn't minded the silence, she was getting worried. From her position up high she could make out the battle. Desmond and Shaun were teamed up against Lucy. Wondering why she was never told when fun things were happening, she went to get a spare Nerf gun. After all, it wasn't a fair fight. Lucy was really kicking their asses.


End file.
